Poolside
by LanternLight13
Summary: The Queens hold a pool party and Felicity keeps Oliver company by the pool.


**A fair few of you would be in the cold and snow, but I hail from the Southern Hemisphere and today we were enjoying a day of 38 degrees so you get a quick summer time fic for Oliver and Felicity.**

**By the way if you ever try writing a summer scene it really does show up the differences in Australian English and American English, so to avoid a bit of confusion I've included a mash up of terms. For those interested 38 degrees is 100.4 Fahrenheit, I call swimsuits 'bathers' and I realised very quickly that I had to write 'flip-flops' for the shoe and not thongs. Yes, we call flip-flops 'thongs'.**

* * *

><p><strong>Poolside<strong>

"There you are," Felicity said, taking a seat next to Oliver in the shade. "I know you said no work but I've got a few potential targets lined up for tonight and we need to narrow it down." Felicity handed over the tablet loaded with the information and lounged back in her deck chair.

Oliver who had nothing better to do took the tablet and scanned the information.

They were at yet another charity event hosted by the Queens, but instead of going the tuxedo and evening dress path they had decided to try something new. Opening up the Queen Mansion's extensive grounds they were holding a pool party and brought in several rides and carnival games to give it a festive air. Most of the children there were invited from the city's shelters and orphanages but there was a sprinkling of the usual patrons of a Queen party with their own children. So far they had gained a lot of donations but there would be a lot more later on in the day when they pulled out the dunking tank. The person with the most money donated towards them would be taking the seat of honour while everybody else tried to trigger the dunking mechanism. Walter was in the lead because he had promised to wear his most garish pair of swimming trunks but Thea was close behind him, followed by Moira and a bevy of swimsuit models. Oliver had not signed up.

It had been an offhand comment of Felicity's about the size of their grounds that Thea had overheard that sparked the idea of a pool party. It was a brilliant idea and looked to be successful in raising money and the reputation of the Queens, but there were one or two things that had not been considered by Oliver's family.

"I have a few ideas, but I'm sure Diggle will have his own opinion," Oliver said, handing Felicity back her tablet.

"He said he was bringing A.J. around sometime, so I'll catch him then." She typed a few more things into the device before turning it off and tucking it into the side of her chair. "So, are you having fun?"

Oliver looked over at Felicity who was peering at him over her sunglasses. She was dressed casually, but brightly as usual, with an orange and white tie-dyed sarong dress over her swimsuit with a floppy white hat. It was odd to see her out of her office wear and odder still to see hers cross-legged on his deck chair next to his pool, sharing the shade of his umbrella. He supposed it would be odd for her to see him dressed casually too, in an old pair of shorts and a light shirt. He was even wearing flip-flops.

"It's nice to see everyone enjoying themselves," Oliver answered, smiling softly as he caught sight of his sister who was currently trying to push her boyfriend under the water in the pool with several of the children helping.

"You didn't answer my question," Felicity pointed out but let it drop as she started to explain a new computer program that she thought they could use in the basement. He didn't understand most of what she was saying, but it sounded like a good idea and Felicity was obviously excited about it.

"Ollie," Thea called excitedly, running up to the pair, "this was such a good idea. Nowhere near the stuffy evenings we usually have to suffer through. Mom's even enjoying herself." They looked over to where Moira was laughing at a comment made by one of her group, dressed elegantly in a sundress. "You must be so hot just sitting here. Come take a swim, we can play some of the games that we used to play when we were little. I still remember that one time I dunked you."

Oliver laughed. "I let you dunk me, Speedy, I was twice your size then and I still am. But maybe later."

Thea's eyes darted over to Felicity who was back on her tablet, making a show of not listening in to the siblings' conversation. "I'm sure Felicity won't mind. You do spend most of your time together already," she challenged with a raised eyebrow.

Oliver shifted uncomfortably in his seat and pulled his sunglasses off. "Thea, it's not that."

But Thea had finally caught on, staring for a second at her brother's shirt that hid the many scars scattered across his chest. She had only seen a few of them but she knew there were more. "Oh, God. Ollie, I'm sorry. Of course you don't want to go swimming, not with everyone here and the photographers as well."

"Thea, it's fine," Oliver reassured her as a look of guilt and misery crossed her face.

"Sorry, I just, well I guess I forgot." She leaned down and pressed a light kiss to his forehead. "We'll hang out later, big brother."

Thea disappeared and Oliver placed his sunglasses back over his eyes as he watched her go.

"You okay?" Felicity asked quietly. He had forgotten she was there.

"Fine."

"Uh-huh."

"I had hoped she wouldn't realise."

"You hide that part of yourself from your family, Oliver, but they still notice things, they do know you after all. You all just put up a united front on ignoring those five years when you were missing and presumed dead then announced dead but not really dead. We have to find a shorter way of saying that."

Oliver gave a slight smile but changed the conversation. "So what were you saying about the program thingy?"

Felicity gave him a disapproving glare, "You weren't listening at all were you."

"I'm not a genius like you."

"You have a point," Felicity teased. "Let me try dumbing it down for you."

"Please," Oliver laughed.

They were interrupted a second time when none other than Moira Queen strolled over. "Oliver, dear, are you sure you won't sign up for the dunk tank. My friends all say they would gladly donate the money to see you on the contraption." Her smirk made it clear that her friends were interested in his reputation of good looks.

"But that would deny us the pleasure of seeing Walter in all his glory," Oliver smirked back.

"True," Moira laughed lightly. She and Walter were on good terms now but it was still a sensitive topic. "You should be out there more though, Oliver. I know you put a lot of work into this event, but it would send a much better message if you would participate in the dunk tank or even swim a little." Like Thea she then cast her gaze on Felicity who was trying not to be noticed.

Knowing how it had progressed with his sister, she spoke up this time. "Actually, Mrs Queen," Felicity said, "Oliver is being very nice and keeping me company. I don't like to swim, can't stand water, not even a bath. Not to say that I don't bathe, that would be gross and unhygienic, so of course I shower…" She coughed delicately as she met the blank stare of Moira and an amused Oliver. She decided the best course of action was to abandon ship. Oliver could look after himself. "I'm going to go get a drink," she said standing clumsily and walking away without looking back.

Moira took the abandoned seat and watched her son's assistant disappear into the crowd. "She's an interesting girl, Ms Smoak."

"Mom," Oliver warned.

"Fine, I'm staying out of it. Now, really, why are you staying under this umbrella? You used to love to swim before…" she trailed off as realisation hit.

"I don't feel like swimming, Mom," Oliver said gently.

"Of course. No, I can see why not." She reached over and took his hand. "I'm sorry, dear. I didn't think."

"It's fine, Mom. I'd just rather not have to deal with the reactions I'd get."

"You know your sister and I don't care, right? I can understand hiding it from other people, but you know we don't count. We're just glad you're here and alive."

Oliver squeezed his mother's hand. "I know."

"Ms Smoak was lying for you wasn't she?"

"I think so. I don't actually know how she feels about water."

"And how would Ms Smoak know about your scars?" She gave him a knowing look.

"I've split coffee on myself several times and had to change shirts at the office," he said flatly.

"You could do worse, you know."

"Mom!"

"What? A mother can't help but like a girl that tries to protect her son. It's a worthy trait."

"I'm sure," Oliver grumbled.

She patted him on the knee and stood up. "At least try some of the rides and I expect you to be first in line if I happen to be on the dunking tank."

"Of course, Mom," he smiled as she returned to her friends.

"You look almost happy" Felicity commented as she emerged from the crowd and retook her seat. "I take it that it went well."

"Yes."

"Good. Here I got you a something." She passed over one of the drinks she was carrying.

Oliver stared down at it. "It's a coconut."

"With little umbrellas," she said excitedly, picking hers out and tucking it behind her ear, "and curly straws."

Oliver just laughed and relaxed back in his chair. He was actually having fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>


End file.
